


(Young) Adult Books(I Don't Understand)

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: There's a weird guy in the young adult section of the book store that Jester works at, but he has a cat so really he can't be that bad.





	(Young) Adult Books(I Don't Understand)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so two days ago it was MG(akasoftazelma)'s birthday, so I wrote her a fic... that I didn't finish until today... She likes bookstore aus so I wrote a short little one for her. Happy Belated Birthday!
> 
> (Also I couldn't come up with a decent title, so here's a reference to "Adult Books" by X)

It was him again. The redhead that hid a cat in his ratty, old coat. He'd come every other Saturday and hide out in some section or another and read there for hours occasionally writing notes in a beat up notebook. The most common place to find him was the smut section, but he had appeared in every section from cooking to history to the children's section. It was usually Jester's job to keep an eye on him to make sure he was't stealing anything or bothering any of the other patrons, but for the most part all he did was read for several hours ad then buy one book (usually one that was just a dollar).

That day he was in the teen section. His cat snuck out of the coat and sat in his lap. The man grabbed a book from the shelf, set out his notebook, and began to read. It was obvious that he wasn't going to move for a long while and that he wasn't going to do anyone harm, but Jester stood there keeping an eye on him anyways. Part of it was because his cat was super cute and part of her was just curious about him.

"Frumpkin doesn't bite," the man said out of nowhere.

"What?" Jester said a little surprised.

"Frumpkin, my cat. You can pet him if you'd like. He doesn't bite."

Jester was on the clock so she probably shouldn't, but she'd been eyeing that cat for weeks. She knelt down next to the man and scratched the cat's chin. "Are you a good boy, Frumpkin?"

"He's the best boy," his owner said.

Jester looked up and into the men's bright blue eyes. For a second, Jester could've sworn that he was blushing when he turned away from her. "That's good to hear, Frumpkin," Jester told the cat. "My name's Jester. What's your owner's name?"

"Caleb," Frumpkin's owner said. "My name is Caleb Widogast."

"What are you reading, Caleb Widogast?" Jester asked.

Caleb held up the book. "The Outsiders."

"I read that book in high school," Jester said. "It made me cry."

Caleb nodded. "It's a sad one, but it's what started young adult books as the genre we know today, though."

"Really? I didn't know that." 

"Ja, before that there wasn't much specifically about and aimed high school students." Caleb's eyes brightened and he talked animatedly moving his hands about. "There were some, you could argue that the first young adult novel was published in 1942, but it was the Outsiders that really kicked off the genre. Before the Outsiders, books aimed at teens were more about romance and-" Caleb stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Sorry for boring you."

"No, I think it's interesting," Jester said shaking her head. "I'd love to hear more about it."

Caleb stared at her in surprise. "You would?"

Jester nodded. "Yeah. I get off at four if you want to get get a cup of coffee or something."

"I can't really, that is," he said shifting uncomfortably not finishing his thought.

"My treat? Since I was the one who suggested it and you're offering to tell me all about the start of young adult literature."

Caleb smiled shyly at this. "Very well, four it is."

"Oh, and bring Frumpkin with you," Jester said. She was fairly certain that Frumpkin never left Caleb's side, but she wanted to make sure that the cat felt invited.

"Of course."

They both stayed where they were. Caleb coughed awkwardly. "Is it okay if I go back to reading my book?"

"Oh right." Jester got up blushing hard. "I should get back to work anyways. Stay golden, Caleb."

He chuckled. "You too, Jester."


End file.
